1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to digital broadcast, and more particularly, to a digital broadcast reception apparatus for inserting and providing additional content, such as advertisements, during digital broadcasts and a method of providing additional content.
2. Description of the Related Art
Client-based digital program insertion (DPI) is a function in which a multi system operator (MSO) uses an application such as a target engine or a decision engine installed in a client device, such as a set-top box, to display particular advertisements during advertising time slots between broadcast programs.
An application performs advertisement insertion by using a channel switch function, which is a function for switching from a current broadcast channel to a channel via which an advertisement stream is transmitted, and the advertisement stream is transmitted from a headend in real time in the form of an MPEG-2 transport stream (TS). A channel switching process in a client device is complex and is performed by using large amounts of resources of the client device, and thus it takes at least around one second or two seconds to perform the channel switching process.